Little snowflakes
by AlexaTheWingedCat
Summary: Oneshots and stories of Jack as a guardian and his new family. There will be fluff, comedy and also hurt/comfort. Warning: (North/Father) (Bunny/Big brother). Sorry the summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there Im AlexaTheWingedCat and Im new to fanfiction net and this is my first story I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

** The prank**

At the North Pole, there was a very but very bored winter spirit. It was summer and the winter spirit, Jack Frost was bored out of his mind. Tooth was doing her job collecting teeth, Sandy was spreading dreams, North in his office planning toys for Christmas and well bunny…

"Now that I think about it Bunny is taking a nap here…"said Jack with an evil grin. He went to his room which had blue walls with designs of snowflakes patterns, a bed of the size of Jack and a big window in which Jack can fly out or sit by the window. He went to his desk and grabbed a black marker and continued to Bunny's room.

Jack then opened Bunny's door in his guest room slowly to not make any noise and he saw Bunny cuddled and snoring in the bed so peaceful. Jack got closer to bunny without any noise with a huge mischievous grin and begun drawing on Bunny's face.

* * *

30 minutes later…

Jack couldn't stop grinning, he was in the couch thinking and laughing about the prank. Then that ended with Bunny yelling.

"Jack! You bloody show pony I'm going to get you for this!" .This time Jack had lost it he fell to the floor laughing. In front of him was the pooka with a mustache drew and doodle glasses on his face and he had a very angry face. By the laughing of Jack North had entered in the room to know what was happening but when he saw Bunny he joined Jack´s party of laughs.

"Ha ha very funny…".Said Bunny with a motionless face. Jack had stopped laughing and said "Kangaroo you look so hilarious!" .Bunny was about to grab Jack, but Jack was able to dodge and started running from an angry rabbit. And North was left in the room ´I hope they don't break anything 'Thought North with a chuckle and little worry.


	2. Pure-White Wings

**Hey AyeKitsune I thank you for liking my first story here's the second chapter. :D**

* * *

**Pure-white wings**

Jack was flying over Burgess since he finished spreading snow over Canada and England. He landed silently over the lake where he was reborn and which he calls his home. Since he has become a guardian he has a lot of work to get done. Jack looked around to see if anyone was around, he then whistled.

A shadow appeared in front of Jack with red eyes and black wings. "Ah Jack there you are, by the way congratulations with the role of a guardian" Said the creature. "Heh thanks Death" Said Jack with a smile.

Then the creature reveled himself from the shadows, Death had a black hood that was covering his face only glowing red eyes were in view and he had a dark gray cape with light gray lines, he had jet black wings that were big and he had skeleton hands in which he was carrying his scythe.

"Well, ready to do your job? There are like 10 souls around in United states and in Alaska" Said Death.

Jack chuckled and said "Yes I'm ready, sorry for keeping you waiting".

"Well then I'll leave the rest to you" Said Death before banishing through a wisp of shadows and Jack was alone.

Jack looked to see if the coast was clear again so nobody can find out his secret , he with his staff started to surround himself with a blue aurora that shined through the forest. The aurora died and Jack appeared, he opened his eyes and looked behind his back. He had pure-white wings and his staff turned into a frozen scythe that was almost transparent. He stretched his wings and begun flying with the wind´s help. Somehow he didn't saw the northern lights coming from the North Pole.

* * *

At the North Pole …

North had called for a guardian meeting at his place; Sandy was the first to arrive, then Tooth and last Bunny. But somehow he didn't saw Jack and he was 10 minutes late for the meeting.

"Where iz Jack? " Asked North. He hasn't seen Jack since one week and he was starting to get worry.

Then Bunny said "Don't ´now, but I ´now that the brat is always late!" In which he received a glare from the tooth fairy.

"Has anyone seen him?" Asked North. Sandy formed with his sand a ´X´ that meant no. "Neither do I" Said Tooth with a worry expression.

"Wel´ Bunny you go fin´ Jack" Said North. Bunny shot him a look of surprise and started yelling.

"What!? Why do you always send me to fetch him?!"

"Wel´ first you hav´ tunnels in which you can trave´ and second you're much faster" Said North with a logical voice and Bunny grunted, Sandy was behind Tooth chuckling silently so Bunny wouldn't notice. Then Bunny opened the Tunnel to his destination.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed~**


	3. The little girl

**The little girl **

At the North Pole Jack was passing by the workshop, Jamie had invite him to see a movie at his house tonight. He was walking around the working yetis, Christmas was 2 months away so that meant North would be busier and the yetis would be working a lot, he passed by a group of elves that were playing with the light bulbs like always in which resulted to one of the elves get electrocuted. He saw the clock a saw it was time to go at Jaime´s place, he saw a window by close to him, but he accidently bumped into someone with blue fur, and he got a good look, it was Bunny.

Bunny was about to go at the kitchen to get some carrots, but instead he bumped with Jack.

"And where ar´ y´ going now, Frostbite?" Asked Bunnymund.

Jack gulped then said "Well since you're here cottontail, I was going to Jamie house to see a movie, want to tag along kangaroo? "He asked.

Bunny then decided since he didn't have to do anything else for now he said "Sure".

Jack grinned. He flied through the window and Bunny opened one of his tunnels inside the workshop. On the way Bunnymund though ´North is going to kill me later for opening a tunnel inside his workshop´.

* * *

At Jamie´s house…

Jaime Jack´s first believer was sitting on the sofa with a movie in hand, since his mom was out doing grocery shop, which that lead him into babysitting his sister Sophie, but she was sleeping since his mom told him to put Sophie in bed at 8 o´ clock and now he was in the room waiting for Jack since he told him he wanted to see a movie.

Jamie then saw Jack enter the window. "Jack! "Said Jaime he then ran to Jack and hugged him.

"Hey there kiddo" Said Jack and hugged Jaime back. Jack then said "Guess who came?" Jaime gave him a confused look then saw Bunny beside the door. Jaime had a huge smile "Bunny!" He said.

"The one and only, hey there little bugger" Said Bunny. "What are you doing here?" Asked Jamie.

"Well snowflake here invited me" He said.

"Now that were all here mind showing what movie you got?" Asked Jack. Jamie then nodded then went to the couch a grabbed the movie he had and showed it to Jack. The tittle was **"The little girl"** it was a horror movie; the cover was a shadow with the shape of a little girl. Bunny then saw the movie and said "Y´ sure y´ wan´ to see thi´ movie?" Jamie nodded in response.

Jack then chuckled and said "How scary can this movie be? "Bunny chuckled in response. But by saying those words they were very wrong.

* * *

Later…

Jamie was clutching Jack´s arm, Jack had his eyes widened while Bunny was cowering in the corner of the sofa. "No I beg you please" Said the women in the movie then the little girl shadow killed the women with a knife, and then the movie ended.

There was silence in the room and Jack was the first to break it. "Heh great movie" Said with a fake smile and widened eyes. Jamie was shivering not from Jack´s cold but from fear.

"Umm…Jack can you spent the night please?"

Jack then said to Jamie "You're scared aren't you?"

Jamie was embarrassed "Am not!" He said.

Jack smirked "Well ok kiddo I´ll stay but just this night" He said.

Bunny then said "Wel´ then I´ll get goin´, bye Jamie"

Bunny then left walking through the door. Jack and Jamie stared the door in which Bunny left and they both though ´Why was Bunny acting like that way? ´

* * *

At Jamie´s room…

Jack was waiting for Jamie since he asked him if he could stay at his house for the night, he agrees because he has to admit that movie scarred him like heck! Jamie took a bad, brushed his teeth and put clothes on for bed. He saw Jack sitting on a chair by his bed.

He walked to the bed said ´Goodbye´ to Jack and laid in his bed for a goodnight sleep. When he was about to close his eyes he felt someone just laid at the side of the bed and his side. Jamie turned over and saw it was Jack and he was clutching his blanket.

"Um… Jack what are you doing?" He asked

"Oh um I'm just staying by your side in case something happens, not much" He said with a low tone.

"Ya´ me too" Said a familiar voice by the other side of the bed. Jack and Jamie turned their heads to Bunny. Bunny was at the other side of the bed and was clutching the blanket like Jack did.

"How the heck did you got here?" Asked a surprised Jack.

"Tunnels" Responded Bunny with a proud face.

Then they heard it. They heard steps coming from the hallway. They're eyes widened and the three clutched each other in a tight hug. The steps came closer and closer. Jamie's heart was beating rapidly, Bunny´s and Jack´s eyes were widening big in every step.

Then the door creaked open and the three hugged each other very tight like North's hugs. In the front door was a small shadow.

The three of them screamed and fainted. The shadow came into view, it was little Sophie with a confused face at the three boys.

She then shrugged and returned back to bed, and that was the last time Jack and Bunny saw a horror movie.

* * *

**Alexa: Oh boy that was very funny; you two were scared of Sophie! XD**

**Jack: I wasn't scared! **

**Bunny: Yeah say that to yourself Frostbite.**

**Jack: …**

**Hope you enjoyed~**


	4. Pure-white wings 2

**Pure-white wings part 2**

Jack was flying with his wings stretched through the wind. He had control of his wings, since he became Jack Frost. Death had been his other boss since 300 years besides Mother Nature. Now he was heading to the United States to collect the last soul.

He landed on the snowy grass of the United States, and looked through the forest to see if he can spot the soul.

He then heard crying, and turned walking to the right of the forest. He saw, sitting on a branch, a girl no more than nine years old crying. Jack´s heart sunk into guilt, the girl had died young.

He stepped closer in which startled the little girl. She had long hair and was transparent **(Me: Ghost for me are transparent, not like the movies) **plus she waswearing a school uniform and shoes**. **She looked at Jack scarred and ready to make a run for it.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you" Said Jack.

The little girl looked shocked "You can see me?" She asked.

Jack nodded and the girl asked "Are you my guardian angel?"

Jack stared at her then said "Yes I'm your guardian angel and I'm here to take you to heaven"

Jack raised his scythe and said "Don't worry this won't hurt believe me"

The little girl was first scarred but she nodded. Jack slashed his scythe at the little girl and cut the little girl in half, but she dispersed into white light that went to the sky to go through heaven.

Jack smiled at her, it was hard for him to do his job the pain and guilt overcame him. But this isn't the first young soul he has encountered lots of them even four year old ones or one year.

He let out a sigh; he had already finished his job for tonight. Instead of using his wings he let the wind carry him to Burges.

When he arrived at Burgess he flew through his forest and landed next to his lake, his staff turned back to its original form. Jack sighed then lay on a snow bank; he was very tire and didn't want to think of anything else. When he fell to sleep he forgot something very but very important.

He forgot his wings were still visible.

* * *

Bunnymund arrived at Burgess, he was looking for Jack in all America but he figured that Jack lived in Burgess, he was mad for not realizing it.

He hopped through the snowy path to Jack´s Lake. When he arrived at his Lake he saw nobody there, when he was about to leave he saw Jack on a snow bank and he walked to Jack´s side and he gasped and his eyes widened.

There lay Jack on the snow with wings. "He was Jack Frost and he had wings?! For Mim´s sake!" Bunny though with a panicked face.

He picked Jack without waking him up and being careful with his wings, he opened a portal to the North Pole.

* * *

Bunnymund arrived at the chilly cold of the North Pole. He shivered but Jack was comforted he snuggled deeper into Bunny's chest. He walked to the door of the workshop and opened it.

He walked through the hallway and entered the Globe room. Then the guardians saw Bunny carrying Jack.

* * *

The guardians were waiting for Bunny to come back, they're very worry of Jack since they haven't seen him, more Tooth. She was buzzing forth and back, Sandy was asleep standing and north was sitting on a chair with a worried expression. ´What if Jack is hurt? What if he's lost? Where is he? ´ He though, He treats Jack like if he´s his son.

North´s thoughts were interrupted, Tooth stopped buzzing and Sandy waked up when Bunny entered the door and they saw he was carrying Jack. Tooth was the first to react and flew to Bunny´s side.

"Where was he?! Is he hurt?! Did-" Her questions were interrupted when Bunny hushed her.

"Sandy sprinkle some sand over Jack" Bunny whispered and Sandy did what Bunny told him, he sprinkled sand over Jack´s head and dolphin images appeared.

North got up and said "Bunny what happene´ to Jack?"

"Don´ know North, but I found him in Burgess sleeping on a snow bank and saw he had these" He said and reveled them Jack´s wings.

The guardians gasped from shock and Tooth raised her hands to her mouth with widened eyes. There was deadly silence in the room until North broke the silence.

"How di´ Jack got wings, Bunny?" North asked.

"Don't know North I found him like this" Bunny said.

"We will ask Jack later, get him to his room" Said North and told Tooth to follow him to the common room.

Bunny walked through the stairs to Jack´s room with Sandy on the other side.

**To be continued… **

* * *

**Sorry it was kinda short guys I will continue the story tomorrow. Oh and give me your opinion about the story on the reviews please. ^w^ **


	5. AN

**A/N**

**Dear followers, likers and readers of my story:**

**I gave you a sorry I haven't post a new one-shot of my story. I have been a little busy with ideas and school stuff. So I decided that if you want to give me ideas of new drabbles or the one-shots that are like short stories, you just review! But don't worry I'll give you credit. **

**If your curios of what tittle of the next one-shot it´s called:**

** "Sick on December" **

**-AlexaTheWingedCat**


	6. Sick on December

**Sick on December **

On a wintery morning of December the sun was shining with its rays through the town of Burgess, the birds were singing there happy song and the kids were heading off to school. At a house with a mom and two kids were living, there was a disappointing boy, by the name Jamie.

"Why didn't it snow today it's supposed to be December" Said Jamie with a frustrated sigh.

"Maybe Jack Frost is sleeping, honey" She said with a chuckle.

Oh she was right on the part where Jack is sleeping but she doesn't know that somewhere in the lake Jack lives, he laid on a snow bank sleeping with a runny nose and blushed face.

Jack wasn't feeling well today he felt like if someone was dancing over him. His head and body ached, his breathing was harsh and he was shivering, for MiM´s sake he's a winter spirit! The wind was trying to cool Jack down.

"Thanks wind" Said Jack with a sore voice.

His throat feels like if he had eaten hot pepper. He knew he had to get help, but he was in a weak state right now. With the winds help Jack lifted himself from the ground and said.

"Wind take me to the North´s" And by that Jack was through sky.

* * *

While through the trip almost had fall unconscious and almost hit a tree, luckily the wind woke him up in time.

He arrived at the North Pole, when suddenly his vision was getting blurry and he crashed in the snow. The wind circled him, trying to wake him up. Jack lifted himself from the snow by the wind´s help and his legs were trembling, he started to walk at North´s workshop. He had crashed in front of the door.

He opened it and entered, he walked, still with his legs trembling, through the hall. He saw Phil turning his back and when Phil saw Jack he dropped the plate he was holding and ran to Jack.

Phil raised his furry hand and touched Jack´s forehead. The yeti seemed to panic and Jack was with a tired with confused face at Phil. But he didn't seem to notice that his vision was getting blurry.

Jack´s whole world went black and he fell unconscious on Phil´s arms. The last thing he heard was the yeti speak something yetish.

* * *

North was busy in his office, since Christmas is a few days away. He and the yetis have been getting double work with the toys, plans and the sleigh. He hasn't had time to spent time with the winter spirit and he had been worried. He hasn't seen the boy since 3 days. His thoughts were interrupted when Phil opened the door with a loud crash, in which North had almost a heart attack(Thank MiM he's immortal).

"Phil whatz all the commotion about?!" Said North with a loud tone. Then the yeti started babbling something. That's when North´s eyes widened he stood up from his seat and started following the yeti with a rush to Jack´s room.

When North opened Jack´s door to his room he saw the floor was covered in snow and that the window was open letting the wind blow around the room. But what caught his worry was that in the bed was laying a shivering winter spirit with a runny nose and a face was blushed. North went to Jack´s side

"Jack whatz wrong?" Asked North. By hearing this Jack managed to crack one eye open and let out a groan.

"I don't know North" He said.

"Phil told me your forehead was warm not your normal temperature" Said North then he asked "Jack tell me, Where doez it hurt?"

"Hurts everywhere, head, throat and all of my body, even my eyes… " He said with a hoarse voice.

"You must´ve have gotten a fever" Said North while stroking his beard.

"Bu´ how in the heck did I got a fever?" Jack managed to say.

"Don´ know, but I know that we will get you better" Said North. He got up and walked through the door to the counter of medicines. But he didn't notice''

"Hey North, what´ wit´ th´ hurry?" Asked Bunny. He was going to invite Jack in painting his googies for Easter. Jack had shown him he was an artist last month with a arguing about that he can´t paint.

"Bunny! Have you zeen a counter of medicines around?" Asked North with a surprised look.

"Yea´ over that left room, why?" Said Bunny.

"Jack got a feva´" Said North and that was his mistake.

"WHAT?! JACK IS THE WINTA SPIRIT, HE DOESN'T GET SICK! " Yelled a shocked Bunny.

"Bunny calm down" Said North while heading for the counter and grabbing a bottle with gold syrup. Bunny calmed down and followed North to Jack´s room. When he entered the room he had North´s worry into him too, Jack´s breathing was raspy. North took the spoon which contained the syrup.

"Jack ye need to take your medicine" Said North.

"No, just let me sleep please" Said Jack half awake.

"Jack take your medicine or I´ll have to hold ya down" Said Bunny, in which surprised North.

Jack sighed in defeat he stood in a sitting position, but accidently smelled the lid and gagged with disgust. Bunny grabbed Jack´s nose and North made Jack drink the syrup. Jack swallowed the drink and sighed, he fell back into the pillow. He smiled at North and Bunny before letting a deep slumber over take him.

North and Bunny both sighed while sitting on their chairs besides Jack´s bed. The elves have started a mini snowball fight. North looked at the winter spirit fast asleep.

Teens.

* * *

**Wazzap fallowas hope like always you liked the one-shot. w0**


	7. Pure-White wings 3

Pure-white wings 3

Bunny laid Jack on his bed and pulling the covers of the blanket over him gently because of the wings. When Bunny looked back at the boy he had a peaceful face and snuggled with the pillows and blanket. Bunny wondered ´What happened to the boy? ´. Then he remembered, he forgot Jack´s staff at his lake. Bunny looked at Sandy, who was at his side all the time. Sandy formed a question mark with his dream sand.

"I'm going to go look for Jack´s staff, I forgot it by his lake, keep an eye on him" Said Bunny before walking through the door.

Sandy nodded and sat on the chair that is beside Jack´s bed. He looked at the sleeping with a worry glance.

* * *

Jack felt exhausted and tired like if he hadn't sleep over a year. Jack felt something warm covering him. He managed to crack open one eye then he saw it. He was in his bedroom and was covered by one of his blankets. He started to panic, since when did he got to his room?

He turned around and saw Sandy fast asleep in a chair next to him. He couldn't do but smile. The he felt something on his back, Jack turned his head to see his back but he had almost a heart attack his wings were still visible and he didn't saw his staff in sight. His panic woke up Sandy and Jack froze. Sandy looked him with a confused glance. Jack covered his wings with the covers.

"Oh hey Sandy how's it going?" He said with a fake grin.

Sandy skipped that question and made an image with his sand, wings and a question mark.

"Um…What wings?" He said still with his fake grin.

Sandy put a ´Seriously? ´ Face.

* * *

**Sorry I let a cliffhanger plus make it short fallowas and sorry I haven't been updating recently, it's about school stuff and laziness,** **so don't think I'm going to abandon this story and I hope you have patience. **

**Oh and I remember you that you can give ideas and I´ll give credit.**

**Hope you enjoyed~**


End file.
